badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob: The Bikini Bottom War of the Forsaken
Spongebob I use to love this innocent heartwarming show. Now it gives me only nightmares. It gives me PTTSd. Just thinking about it. It began in the beginning. It began where it got intense in the beginning. Where the story began and later the horror began in the beginning of the horror. Is exactly where it began. It began when I was in the car as my mom drove me to our new house. Out in New Jersey U.S.A. we ararived at our house. My mom told me “go get the mail!” So I got the mail. I took mail into our house, our new house. Inside was a jury duty letter for my mom and a package for me. I took the package to my room and put it on my new bed. I unpacked all my stuff and played some computer games. I then took the package and unboxed it. Here is where it began. Inside was a DVD titled “Spongebob: The Binkini Bottom War of the Forsaken” I was exited! I had loved Spongebob and I hadn't heard of this episode before. I opened the case and immediately had second thoughts. Upon looking at the disk I saw this on the disk. It was an image of Spongebob except his eyes were hyper-realistic. He was standing in a pool of Hyper realistic blood and was covered in said Hyper realistic blood. I got scared but I watched it anyway. The title card said “Bokini Bottom Sacrifice” I was confused that was not what it said on the case. I kept watching. When it started I was shocked to see what I saw. It...it...it...it...it...it...it was Hoodohoodlumsrevenge! Yes the youtuber! He was tied to a poll. Spongebob was in front of him and surrounding them were a ton of fish including characters like Mr. Krabs, Sandy, Garry, Larry, Patrick, and Squidward! Spongebob started to speak! “People of Bikini Bottom! I present the sacrifice we will use to break free from our forsaken world! With this offering we can please the almighty gods and escape to wreak Havoc on the outside world! Now chant as I kill this worm!” I couldn't believe my eyes! “Dude this is whacked out!” I said. “huh?” Spongebob said. He turned to the camera as if he saw me there. “What did you say?” “Oh my goodness!” “What? You think you understand the price in which we must pay to break free? How about you join us and be our second sacrifice!” I took the brick that was on my desk and threw it as hard as I could at the TV, but the brick went straight through it! It entered the other world and the fish moved out of its way! Suddenly a force pulled me into the TV! I was now in Bikini Bottom! “Now you shall pay!” Spongebob threw a knife at me, but before it hit me time slowed down. It turned out that in this world I had supernatural powers! I took the knife out of the air and threw it back at Spongebob, then time started again. “Wow! You are the worthy one! Seize him! Kill him!” The fish started attacking me. I unleashed my inner power and the sky turned red. I used my supernatural power to teleport to Hoodohoodlumsrevenge. I made a Katana with my powers and cut him free. “thank you” he said and began fighting the fish. We both fought together against the city until he got pinned down. The fish raised his knife into the air. Before he could kill him the fish blew up into a million pieces! I looked up to see something extraordinary! Amidst the red sky was an airship! Armed with rockets and machine guns flying overhead! Piloting it was none other than...OH MY GOODNESS! It's...PHANTOM STRIDER! He saluted me and went on to fire rockets and bullets on the enemies. The three of us cut through the fish until we heard Spongebob's earpiercing laugh. “Hahaha! You fools now I shall escape through your TV!” he opened a portal with the inside of the TV screen but Hoodohoodlumsrevenge (Now being called Denis) And I Jumped through behind him. We were back in my room. Spongebob turned around and said, “Ha Ha! Now you have no powers!” “That's where your wrong!” Said Strider. He Kicked the door down and punched Spongebob so hard that hyper-realistic blood got allover the place. Spongebob flew into Denis's foot that was raised in a kicking formation. Strider then shot me with a pistol that was glowing blue. “Ow!” I cried but then everything went blue for a second and returned to normal. I had my Supernatural Powers again! I used them to teleport behind Spongebob and slice him with my Katana that I made again with my mind. He spun into Strider who fan kicked him into Denis who Punched him back to me where I delivered the final blow. I looked into his eyes and said, “Now your the one being killed” I stabbed him and hyper-realistic blood gushed out of his wound. Black vanes pulsed through his body before he exploded! Strider looked to me and said, “You have done well.” and reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it and we were all transported to Stider's airship! Now we are the evil fighting trio. Me as the supernatural fighter, Denis as the second fighter, and Strider manning the airship in the sky. There's no going back now. So long Spongebob maybe ill see you again. Nut now I got evil to fight with my new Crew. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Lost Episodes